


Zemsta jest szalona

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, but minor, contains nudity, just boobs ok, rape mentioned, siblings relationship - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Co zrobi Dagur, jeśli nagle okaże się, że jego siostra go potrzebuje? Czy zdoła zapomnieć o dawnych porażkach?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Lisiczki :*  
> I dla Nati :*

To wcale nie tak miało być. Jak ją znaleźli? Jakim cudem złapali? Sądziła, że jest bezpieczna, że potrafi sobie poradzić, że przewiduje wszystko. Tak bardzo się myliła. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, drobny brak ostrożności i koniec.

\- Proszę, proszę, któż to nas odwiedził - zamknęła oczy na dźwięk tego głosu. - Dziękuję za ten prześliczny okaz, sporo na nim zarobimy - Viggo podszedł do klatki ze smokiem. Jej smokiem.

\- Zostaw ją w spokoju! To o mnie ci chodzi! - zawołała, szamocząc się w więzach.

\- Nie bądź głupia. Doskonale wiesz, że ja nie marnuję okazji. Twoje krzyki na nic się nie zdadzą - Łowca odwrócił się do niej. - Zresztą sama się przekonałaś, że miłosierdzie nie leży w mojej naturze.

\- Zrób ze mną co chcesz. Ale zostaw Szpicrutę.

\- Powiem ci coś, Heather. Zawsze uważałem twojego brata za głupca. Ale chyba muszę się zastanowić, kto w waszej rodzinie rzeczywiście jest głupi. On przynajmniej opowiedział się po stronie zwycięzców.

\- Nie odpowiadam za to, co robi Dagur. Nie jest dzieckiem.

\- A ty wprost przeciwnie. Ty i cała reszta smoczych jeźdźców. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że banda dzieciaków mnie przechytrzy? Przyznaję, Czkawka mnie zaskakuje. Ma potencjał, ale brakuje mu doświadczenia. Nawet myślę, że w ogóle miał niewiele do czynienia z prawdziwą strategią.

\- Mówisz tak, bo go nie znasz.

\- A ty liczysz na to, że cię uratuje, tak? Naiwna jesteś, dziecko. Nawet mnie to bawi - gestem ręki odesłał ludzi, którzy zabrali zamkniętego w klatce Zbiczatrzasła. - Może nawet mógłbym z nim zagrać ponownie? To byłoby całkiem niezłe.

\- Pieprz się, psycholu - warknęła, nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść.

\- Nie wiesz, że takie słownictwo nie przystoi panience? - pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Ale przyznam, że lubię kobiety z charakterem. Tworzylibyśmy całkiem zgrany duet.

\- Chyba w twoich snach.

\- Wygląda na to, że demaskując cię, straciłem szansę na ciekawego towarzysza rozmów. Szkoda. Wielka szkoda.

\- O co ci chodzi? Czego ode mnie chcesz? - odważyła się w końcu spytać.

\- Prawdę mówiąc mam nadzieję, że będziesz użyteczna. W “szponach i toporach” każdy pionek ma określone znaczenie. Tobie przypadła akurat rola zdrajcy, sama ją dla siebie wybrałaś. Zasady są takie, że zdrajca musi zginąć. Ale życie to nie gra. Tu wszystko może się zmienić.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że miłosierdzie nie leży w twojej naturze.

\- Zgadza się. Jednak mimo wszystko, mogłabyś mi jeszcze posłużyć. Nie marnuję użytecznych ludzi.

\- Chcesz mnie włączyć do swoich szeregów? Po co? Skoro zdradziłam cię raz, zrobię to ponownie.

\- Wątpię, że będziesz w stanie, jeśli nie będziesz miała smoka. Och, spokojnie, zatrzymam ją. To, jak będzie traktowany, będzie zależało wyłącznie od ciebie. Mógłbym też wyciąć ci język, niestety będzie mi potrzebny. No i przede wszystkim muszę udzielić ci lekcji dorosłości - wyciągnął miecz. Patrzyła na niego z uniesioną głową, za wszelką cenę kryjąc strach, choć jej całe ciało było spięte, serce waliło jak oszalałe, a łzy cisnęły się do oczu. Ostrze przesunęło się po jej ubraniu, odsłaniając jasną skórę. Poczuła się na tyle bezpiecznie, że zrezygnowała z pełnego uzbrojenia. Teraz miała zapłacić za swoją lekkomyślność. Kiedy jej piersi wysunęły się spod rozciętej odzieży, wiedziała już, co ją czeka.

\- Zostaw mnie - warknęła cicho, a miecz powędrował do jej gardła, by po chwili znów zjechać na pierś, wywołując lekki, mimowolny dreszcz.

\- Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, twój smok będzie miał wszystko, czego potrzeba. Jeśli nie… cóż, tylko tobie na niej zależy - schował miecz i stanął za nią. - Spójrz na to z innej strony - powiedział cicho, odgarniając jej włosy za ucho. - Będziesz w końcu mogła mówić, że jesteś dorosła.

* * *

Sama nie wiedziała, jak zdołała to wszystko przetrwać. Jednego była pewna: zrobiła to dla Szpicruty, wiedziała, że musi ją ratować za wszelką cenę. Dlatego nie stawiała oporu i starała się jakoś trzymać. Dopiero kiedy została sama rozkleiła się zupełnie. Była w beznadziejnej sytuacji i nie miała pojęcia jak się wydostać. Płakała dość długo, w końcu zaczęła modlić się do bogów o cud.

I zdarzył się cud. Szpicruta uciekła z klatki, która przewróciła się podczas transportu. Odnalezienie Heather i zabranie jej z wyspy było już tylko drobiazgiem. Była zmęczona, ale pędziła przed siebie co tchu, byle tylko oddalić się od tej przeklętej wyspy. Wiedziała doskonale, gdzie zabrać swoją panią i narzuciła sobie takie tempo, byle zrobić to jak najszybciej. Rankiem były już na Końcu Świata.

\- Co jest, Smidvarg? - spytał Czkawka, gdy alfa Nocnych Koszmarów przerwał jeźdźcom śniadanie.

\- Chyba chce nam coś powiedzieć - zauważył Śledzik.

\- Czekaj, ja zgadnę! - zawołał Mieczyk.

\- Nie wysilaj się. Już wiem czego chciał - stojąca przy wejściu Astrid wskazywała na niebo i zbliżającego się smoka. Pozostali podbiegli do niej.

\- A to nie Szpicruta? - Śledzik zasłonił ręką oślepiające go słońce.

\- Heather nabrała rozumu i zrozumiała, że za mną tęskni - Sączysmark skrzyżował ręce z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

\- Nie. Coś jest nie tak - Hofferson wpatrywała się w Zbiczatrzasła z niepokojem. Smoczyca ryknęła, na widok przyjaciół i jeszcze przyspieszyła, choć już opadała z sił.

\- Do stajni - zadecydował Czkawka, który również to zauważył. Szpicruta wylądowała tam, dysząc ciężko i pomrukując żałośnie.

\- Wyglądają fatalnie - Ingerman pogłaskał wyczerpaną smoczycę po nosie.

\- Heather? - przywódca dotknął ramienia dziewczyny.

\- Zostaw mnie! - odskoczyła gwałtownie, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Ej, spokojnie, to tylko my.

\- Rany, dziewczyno, co ci się stało? - Astrid podeszła ostrożnie do przyjaciółki.

\- Złapali mnie - odparła głosem pozbawionym wyrazu. - Nie byłam dość czujna - z trudem zeszła z grzbietu smoka, przyciskając do siebie pocięte ubrania. Spojrzała na wojowniczkę zapuchniętymi oczami. - Astrid… on… - nie była w stanie się wysłowić, z jej gardła wyrwał się szloch. Blondynka bez słowa ją przytuliła, pozwalając jej się wypłakać.

\- Ej, czy to jest krew? - Szpadka przyjrzała się łuskom Zbiczatrzasła, wzbudzając zainteresowanie reszty. - Babskie sprawy? - podsunęła, ale Heather pokręciła głową.

\- Co się stało? - Astrid odsunęła od siebie przyjaciółkę, coraz bardziej przestraszona. - Powiedz proszę, że to nie to o czym myślę...

\- On zagroził, że skrzywdzi Szpicrutę, jeśli będę się opierać - wyznała, próbując się uspokoić. - Ja… ja musiałam, rozumiesz?

\- Ryker?

\- Viggo.

Wojowniczka wyglądała, jakby ktoś wdeptał ją w ziemię. Wpatrywała się w dziewczynę kompletnie zszokowana.

\- Ale przecież on nie jest taki - Czkawka dotknął podbródka w zamyśleniu, również do niego dotarło, co spotkało ich znajomą. - To się nie trzyma kupy.

\- Nazwał to “lekcją dorosłości”. Powiedział, że będę mu jeszcze potrzebna - odparła.

\- No jasne… Chciał cię złamać psychicznie. Teraz to ma sens.

\- Chodź. Powinnaś wykąpać się i odpocząć - Astrid pociągnęła Heather w stronę swojego domku. - Zajmiecie się Szpicrutą?

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu - Śledzik wprowadził smoczycę do stajni.

\- Pomogę ci z nią - zaoferowała Szpadka, idąc za dziewczynami.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się blond wojowniczka. - Właściwie tylko na ciebie mogę teraz liczyć.

Po kąpieli, Heather usnęła jak tylko położyła się do łóżka, ciężkie przeżycia i nieprzespana noc zrobiły swoje. Dziewczyny siedziały w milczeniu, przyglądając się jej.

\- Wyjaśnisz wreszcie, co się z nią stało? - spytała cicho bliźniaczka.

\- Nie załapałaś?

\- Nic a nic.

\- Thorze - westchnęła. - Viggo ją zgwałcił.

\- Czyli jednak… A tak nie chciałam w to wierzyć…

\- Więc się domyśliłaś?

\- Każdy się chyba domyślił. Tylko miałam nadzieję, że mi powiesz, że to nieprawda.

\- Niestety… Co my teraz zrobimy? Zabierzemy ją na Berk? Czy będę tu wiecznie uziemiona? Bo nie możemy zostawić jej samej.

\- To twarda dziewczyna, pozbiera się. Nie trzeba jej niańczyć.

\- Szpadka, ty chyba nie do końca rozumiesz, czym jest gwałt. Ona się teraz będzie bała zostać sama, będzie się bała wszystkiego, a zwłaszcza mężczyzn.

\- Astrid, na miłość Lokiego, nie traktuj jej jak dziecka. Pomyśl, jakbyś się czuła na jej miejscu. A teraz pomyśl, że Heather jest twardsza niż ty. Może nie będzie aż tak źle.

\- Kurczę, to… to w sumie nie takie głupie. Dzięki.

\- Ma się to coś. Idę zobaczyć, czy kochany braciszek czegoś nie zmalował - wstała i wyszła, zostawiając przyjaciółki same.

Trochę racji miała. Heather sypiała niespokojnie i trzymała się z daleka od chłopaków, ale poza tym robiła co mogła, żeby nie popaść w histerię. Po pewnym czasie coraz bardziej się przełamywała, nie bała się wyjść z domku, nauczyła się przebywać w towarzystwie chłopaków i zaczęła czuć się w miarę swobodnie.

\- Musimy teraz zdecydować, co dalej - usłyszała głos Czkawki, gdy weszła do Klubu.

\- Narada wojenna? - uśmiechnęła się. - Beze mnie? - podeszła do nich.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał przywódca.

\- Z każdym dniem jest coraz lepiej - odparła. - Odkąd ból minął, łatwiej to wszystko znieść.

\- I tak jesteśmy pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko się pozbierałaś.

\- Dzięki. To co mamy w planach?

\- Rozważamy, czy nie zaatakować Łowców - odpowiedziała Astrid. - W końcu zasłużyłaś na to, żeby się zemścić.

\- I zastanawiamy się, czy zamierzasz zostać na Końcu Świata - dodał Smark.

\- Bez was bym chyba nigdy sobie nie poradziła. Zostanę - uśmiechnęła się kruczowłosa. - Co do ataku… Nie jestem przekonana.

\- No weź, nie chcesz dokopać Viggo za to, co ci zrobił? - zdziwiła się Szpadka.

\- Za pierwszym razem, kiedy mnie złapał, kazał mnie zabić. Za drugim zgwałcił. Wolę nie myśleć co będzie następnym razem…

\- Następnym razem będziesz ty, on i twój topór w jego piersi. Albo jego głowa na jego własnym mieczu - odparła jej przyjaciółka.

\- Astrid, nie możemy go zabić - zaprotestował Czkawka.

\- Musimy. Wiesz już, do czego jest zdolny. Jak myślisz, kto jest teraz na jego celowniku?

\- Smoki, to chyba oczywiste - stwierdził Smark

\- Chyba raczej Czkawka - zaoponował Śledź.

\- Astrid - odezwała się Heather.

\- Niby dlaczego? - tym razem zdziwił się Mieczyk.

\- Żeby złamać Czkawkę. Każdy by to rozpracował, jeśli chcesz mieć go w garści, musisz dorwać Astrid.

\- Co? Niby dlaczego? - tym razem spytała wojowniczka. - Przecież my się tylko przyjaźnimy.

\- Daj spokój, wiem, że z nim sypiasz.

\- Ja wca… Jak? Przecież się pilnujemy, żeby nikt nie wiedział!

\- O Thorze… Astrid, ja blefowałam! - zawołała zaskoczona dziewczyna, zakrywając usta dłonią. - Nie miałam o niczym pojęcia, chciałam cię tylko sprowokować, słowo!

\- Świetnie, czyli możemy dać sobie spokój z tym ukrywaniem się - oświadczył Czkawka.

\- Ale to by znaczyło, że ty i ona… - zaczął Mieczyk.

\- ...jesteśmy parą, bardzo dziękuję za spostrzegawczość. Możemy przejść do konkretów? - przywódca był wyraźnie nieco drażliwy. - Jeśli chcemy dorwać Viggo, musimy zaatakować w takim czasie i miejscu, których na pewno się nie spodziewa.

\- Mamy tę przewagę, że ostatnio się przyczailiśmy. Może uzna, że daliśmy sobie spokój? - zasugerował Śledzik.

\- Nie sądzę. Wie, że Czkawka nie jest głupi. Owszem, naiwny i lekkomyślny, ale nie głupi. Nie odpuści tak łatwo - zaprotestowała Astrid.

\- Tylko że wiesz… to wiemy my, a niekoniecznie Viggo - zauważył Sączysmark. - Równie dobrze może mieć Czkawkę za ostatniego głupca.

\- Dlaczego właściwie Czkawkę? A my to co? - oburzył Mieczyk.

\- Tak jakby Czkawka jest naszym przywódcą i tak jakby Viggo tylko z nim się liczy. Jak to wódz z wodzem - wyjaśnił Śledzik.

\- Czy ja tu jestem, czy może w ogóle mnie nie ma? - zirytował się wspomniany. Miał dość tego, że przyjaciele rozmawiają o nim, zamiast z nim.

\- Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł, to słuchamy - powiedział Smark, krzyżując ręce,

\- Dziękuję. To tak, skoro chcemy zaskoczyć Viggo, musimy zrobić coś, czego się po nas nie spodziewa. Coś, czego jeszcze nie robiliśmy.

\- Oświecisz? - zniecierpliwił się Jorgenson.

\- Musimy zaatakować dwa razy w krótkim czasie. Pierwszy atak będzie tylko podpuchą, dopiero drugi będzie faktyczny. Bo dopiero za drugim razem rzeczywiście ich zaskoczymy. Astrid ma rację, Viggo wie, że nie jestem głupi. Ale Smark też dobrze gada, na tyle to mnie on nie zna. Dlatego przeprowadzimy prosty, nieskomplikowany atak, a dopiero drugi będzie zawierał skomplikowaną strategię. Co wy na to? - Haddock rozejrzał się po wszystkich.

\- Jak dla mnie bomba - odparła Szpadka.

\- No, dwa ataki są lepsze niż jeden - zgodził się Mieczyk.

\- A ja bym nie był taki przekonany - Śledzik jak zwykle wolał zachować ostrożność.

\- Nie marudź, Śledziu, to jest świetny pomysł - Sączysmark klepnął chłopaka w plecy.

\- To się może udać - stwierdziła Heather. - A ty co o tym myślisz, Astrid?

\- Sama nie wiem… To dosyć śmiała i wymagająca strategia, do tego niebezpieczna, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy wiemy, że moje kochanie jest kompletnym wariatem - odparła dziewczyna.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że twoje kochanie stoi obok i wszystko słyszy? - Czkawka skrzyżował ręce, patrząc na wojowniczkę.

\- Coś strasznie jesteś drażliwy - zauważyła. Chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie i wymruczał jej do ucha kilka słów, po których zarumieniła się wyraźnie. - To wieczorem, a na razie skupmy się na przechytrzeniu i dorwaniu tego sukinsyna.

Resztę dnia spędzili na intensywnej burzy mózgów i planowaniu strategii, zaś kilka następnych na tropieniu Łowców. W planie Czkawki była istotna luka: żeby zaskoczyć przeciwników, musieli odkryć ich plany, a to nie było łatwe. Viggo był tak nieprzewidywalny, że można było się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego.

Któregoś dnia nadarzyła się okazja na przeprowadzenie skutecznej podpuchy. Czkawka zarządził szybką zbiórkę i polecieli. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Łowcy spodziewali się ich. Dlatego podstawą były bezpośrednie ataki Szczerbatka, Hakokła i Sztukamięs zaś Wichura z Wymem i Jotem trzymali się na dystans. Szpicruta natomiast wraz z Heather szukała Viggo.

\- Nie powinnaś była wracać! - zawołał Ryker, kiedy smoczyca wylądowała na pokładzie.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi - warknęła dziewczyna. - Mam rachunki do wyrównania z twoim bratem.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać, dziewucho?

\- Jak sobie chcesz - zaatakowała Łowcę z wściekłością żądza zemsty zastąpiła strach, liczyło się tylko to, żeby zabić. Niestety, mężczyzna miał znaczną przewagę i pomimo swej zwinności i agresji, nie mogła się z nim mierzyć.

\- Oszalałaś?! - krzyknął Czkawka, kiedy Szczerbatek jednym strzałem plazmy ogłuszył Rykera. Gdyby nie oni, byłoby po Heather.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę, dwójka moich największych wrogów w jednym miejscu! - niespodziewanie na pokładzie znalazł się Dagur.

\- Nie chcemy z tobą walczyć - zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim zostałaś zdrajczynią i mnie porzuciłaś, siostruniu! - wrzasnął Berserk.

\- Nie porzuciła cię, tylko musiała uciekać - zaoponował Haddock. - Zresztą nie o ciebie nam chodzi, tylko o Viggo.

\- Viggo tu nie ma. A w ogóle to milcz, to sprawa rodzinna!

\- Właśnie, bracie, rodzinna - na te słowa wściekły rudzielec zaatakował chłopaka.

\- To ona jest tu winna! Dlaczego jej bronisz?! - darł się.

\- Nie jest winna! Masz pojęcie, co jej zrobił Viggo? - syknął Czkawka, broniąc się zaciekle.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Widocznie zasłużyła!

\- On ją zgwałcił, rozumiesz? Twoją siostrę zgwałcono, a ciebie to nie obchodzi?

\- Nie! A co tobie tak nagle zależy?!

\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja ją kocham! - oszołomiony tym wyznaniem Berserk padł na pokład. - Może nie jest moją siostrą z krwi, ale kocham ją, jakby była - rozzłoszczony jeździec dosiadł smoka. - Nic tu po nas, Heather - zaczekał aż dziewczyna wsiądzie na Szpicrutę i odlecieli. - Zastanów się, po czyjej stronie powinieneś teraz stać, Dagur! - rzucił jeszcze i zawrócił na Koniec Świata, reszta udała się za nim.

Tego wieczoru atmosfera była napięta. Czkawka nadal chodził podminowany po konfrontacji z Dagurem, a pozostali niespecjalnie wiedzieli, jak powinni reagować na to, co się wydarzyło. Również po drugiej stronie nastroje niezbyt dopisywały. Ryker awanturował się bratu, czego Dagur niespecjalnie słuchał. Cały czas chodziły mu po głowie słowa Czkawki. Skierował się do wyjścia za starszym z braci, ale się zawahał.

\- Chyba miałeś wyjść - upomniał Viggo.

\- Jedną chwilę - Berserk odwrócił się i spojrzał przywódcy Łowców w oczy. - Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się między tobą i moją siostrą?

\- Powiedziałem ci już, że sobie poleciała - odparł spokojnie.

\- Nie próbuj mi wciskać kitu!

\- Skoro chcesz wiedzieć… Udzieliłem jej lekcji dorosłości i posłuszeństwa. Nie musisz dziękować.

\- Dziękować?

\- Sprawiłem, że twoja mała siostrzyczka stała się kobietą.

\- Ty skurwielu, Czkawka miał rację! Jak śmiałeś ją tknąć?!

\- Uspokój się, nic takiego się nie stało. Nawet wyjdzie jej to na dobre.

\- Popamiętasz mnie, gnoju - warknął Dagur, z wściekłością opuszczając namiot. Bez chwili zwłoki zgarnął swoich ludzi i wsiadł na statek.

\- Zechciej mi wybaczyć śmiałe pytanie, panie, ale dokąd płyniemy? - odważył się spytać Bestial.

\- Do mojej siostry.

\- A po co, panie?

\- Żeby ją przeprosić, ty tępa pało! - wrzasnął, stając na dziobie. Musiał ochłonąć po męczącej nocy, ale wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko nie zdoła zasnąć. Cierpliwie czekał, aż dotrą do Końca Świata, co niestety nie miało nastąpić zbyt szybko, a dopiero po wielu dniach. A i to był zaledwie początek problemów. Pech chciał, że Astrid wybrała się na patrol, więc jak tylko zobaczyła wrogi statek, oczywiście zaatakowała. Przegoniła z pokładu wszystkich ludzi poza Dagurem. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważyła, że mimo jej ofensywy, nie nastąpiły żadne kontrataki.

\- Czego chcesz tym razem?! - zawołała.

\- Nie będę się drzeć! - odparł. Wobec tego dziewczyna wylądowała na pokładzie. - Od razu lepiej - podszedł do niej, wyciągając ręce, by widziała, że nic nie kombinuje.

\- Gdzie jest haczyk? - spytała nieufnie.

\- Haczyk jest taki, żebyś posłużyła nam za ochronę - padła odpowiedź. - Muszę porozmawiać z siostrą, a jeśli Czkawka zobaczy, że jego kobieta jest na moim statku i krzywda jej się nie dzieje, na pewno najpierw zapyta, a potem rozkaże atakować. Zawsze możesz też wziąć mnie jako jeńca.

\- Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?

\- Bo wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Ta gnida skrzywdziła moją siostrę, Astrid. Teraz gorzko tego pożałuje - zacisnął pięści z wściekłością.

\- Nie łudź się, że ci zaufamy.

\- Nie szukam zaufania, tylko rozejmu. Zemścimy się na Viggo i każdy idzie w swoją stronę.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie wbijesz mi noża w plecy?

\- Możesz mnie związać, proszę bardzo. To wzbudzi zaufanie Czkawki.

\- Niegłupi pomysł - sprawnie skrępowała wroga.

\- Czujesz się z tym lepiej?

\- O wiele.

Pozwoliła im wpłynąć do zatoki i zacumować w porcie, a sama poprowadziła Dagura do głównej siedziby, podczas gdy Wichura zwołała jeźdźców do Klubu.

\- Spokojnie, Astrid na pewno zaraz się zjawi i wszystko wyjaśni - uspokajał Czkawka.

\- Żebyś wiedział - odezwała się dziewczyna, prowadząc przed sobą Berserka, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nich.

\- Dobra… teraz to nawet ja nic nie rozumiem. Wyjaśnisz? - przywódca spojrzał na ukochaną zdezorientowany.

\- Co tu dużo wyjaśniać - odpowiedział rudy. - Po prostu ci wierzę. Miałeś rację, braciszku. Powinienem stać po waszej stronie.

\- A co cię tak nagle skłoniło do zmiany zdania? - spytał podejrzliwie Śledzik.

\- Viggo.

\- Czyli on ci kazał się z nami sprzymierzyć! - wykrzyknął Mieczyk. - To podstęp!

\- Nic mi nie kazał. Zapytałem go tylko, co się wydarzyło w noc pojmania Heather, a on potwierdził to, co powiedział Czkawka - Dagur przewrócił oczami.

\- Ta, aha, już widzę, jak Viggo przyznaje się do gwałtu - prychnął Sączysmark.

\- Słowo w słowo to nie. Ale powiedział, że udzielił jej “lekcji dorosłości”. Że dzięki niemu stała się kobietą i powinienem być mu za to wdzięczny. Rzucił mi to tak prosto w twarz, skurwiel jeden.

Nagle Astrid zamachnęła się toporem i jednym ruchem przecięła krępujące więźnia sznury.

\- Czyś ty oszalała, kobieto?! - zawołał Smark.

\- Chyba tak. Bo mu wierzę. Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, ale Heather powtórzyła dokładnie te same słowa Viggo. “Lekcja dorosłości”... to nie może być przypadek, że Dagur też o tym mówi - odparła.

\- Zgadzam się. Co prawda nadal nie mamy gwarancji, że nie uknuł tego spisku z Viggo, ale jak na razie czuję się przekonany - przytaknął Czkawka. - A ty, Heather? Co o tym sądzisz? - spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Nie wierzę mu - odparła krótko. - Dopóki nie będę mieć pewności, że nie współpracuje z tym dupkiem, nie zaufam mu - wyszła z Klubu.

\- Nie dziwię się. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem w szoku, że wy mi ufacie - Berserk spojrzał na parę.

\- Nikt ci nie ufa, nie rozpędzaj się - przyhamował go Haddock.

\- Poza tym sam powiedziałeś, że nie szukasz zaufania, tylko rozejmu, po którym każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę - dodała jego partnerka.

\- Słusznie. Więc przejdźmy do interesów. Jaki macie plan? - spytał rudy.

\- Ten ostatni atak to ściema. Wiedzieliśmy, że Viggo spodziewa się ataku, dlatego postanowiliśmy przeprowadzić dwa w krótkim czasie - odpowiedział przywódca jeźdźców.

\- Sprytne, ale dziurawe jak sito. Jak chcecie go przechytrzyć nie znając jego zamiarów? Znowu wszystko sobie zaplanuje i wykiwa cię jak żółtodzioba. Tu trzeba czegoś, czego Viggo na pewno nie weźmie pod uwagę.

\- Fajnie byłoby go tak sparaliżować, jak on załatwił Czkawkę. Pokonać go jego własną bronią - odezwał się Mieczyk.

\- No, i przy okazji wytresować sobie Marazmora - dodała Szpadka. - Żeby tak paraliżował na żądanie…

\- Oni zawsze mają takie dobre pomysły? - Dagur zerknął na przywódcę.

\- Przecież to największe baranie łby na całym archipelagu - powiedział zaskoczony Sączysmark.

\- Dlaczego? Właśnie wymyślili nam genialną strategię.

\- Genialną? Ja za takie pomysły mam ochotę zepchnąć ich z klifu.

\- Wszak to debilne.

\- Jak ty właściwie zamierzasz wytresować Marazmora? - zainteresował się Czkawka. - Przecież to jeden z najbardziej agresywnych gatunków.

\- Ty tu jesteś ekspertem od tresowania - Berserk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale miałem do czynienia z Marazmorem dwa razy i za każdym ledwo mu uciekłem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytresować taką bestię.

\- Coś wymyślimy, bracie.

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Choć znali plany Łowców i spokojnie mogli ich zaskoczyć, na niewiele im się to zdawało. Problem polegał na tym, że obaj przywódcy nie bardzo byli w stanie się dogadać. Każdy widział wyłącznie luki w rozumowaniu przeciwnika, nie umieli działać jako zespół. Całości obrazu dopełniała obrażona na brata Heather, która nie była w stanie nawet przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, a co dopiero opracowywać strategie. A czas gonił.

Z pomocą Dagura usiłowali połączyć metody Łowców z metodami jeźdźców, znaleźć Marazmora, podejść go i oswoić. Pierwsza część zadania okazała się względnie wykonalna, z drugą było gorzej. Złośliwy smok za nic nie chciał dać się ujarzmić, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Czkawki. Więc wpadli na inny, genialny pomysł: dostarczenia Marazmora w klatce, którą dźwigać mieli Sztukamięs i Hakokieł.

\- Szkoda mi go - powiedziała Heather, wpatrując się w klatkę ze smokiem, którą zabezpieczali na czas transportu.

\- Nie martw się, wypuścimy go zaraz po pokonaniu Viggo - zapewnił Czkawka. Nieważne, jak mocno razem ze Szczerbatkiem próbowali przekonać gada do siebie, wszystkie próby spełzły na niczym. Choć wyraźnym postępem był fakt, że przestał na nich pluć paraliżującą mgłą.

\- Niby tak, ale i tak mam wrażenie, że to co robimy jest złe.

\- Oni są jeszcze gorsi - odezwał się Dagur, pojawiając się nagle w pobliżu. - Zamknęliśmy tego smoka, ale jest nam potrzebny do ocalenia mnóstwa innych - podszedł do klatki i sprawdził mocowania. - Cel uświęca środki.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że czuję się trochę jak Łowca…

\- Czasem trzeba coś poświęcić w imię wyższego dobra, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Zmienisz zdanie, jak nasz przyjaciel pomoże nam dorwać Viggo.

Na dźwięk tego imienia smok warknął i cofnął się. Czkawkę zaintrygowało jego zachowanie, bez wahania otworzył drzwi klatki i wszedł do środka, przyprawiając o zawał wszystkich obecnych.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie - usiadł powoli, jak wiele razy przed klatką. To mu pomagało oswoić smoka. - Chcemy powstrzymać Viggo przed łapaniem smoków. Ale musisz nam pomóc. Mam rację? - spytał, a wszystkie smoki mu przytaknęły. - Nie chcemy cię zabierać w tej klatce. Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Proszę, pomóż nam - wyciągnął dłoń i skłonił głowę, już się zorientował, że dla smoków ten gest oznacza okazanie szacunku. Marazmor wahał się, nigdy nie spotkał człowieka, okazującego mu szacunek. Niewiele rozumiał z jego mowy, ale głos był łagodny i szczery, nie jak u tego poprzedniego. Zresztą inne smoki były tu szczęśliwe i radośnie zachęcały go do współpracy. Nie chciał słuchać, kiedy tłumaczyły mu, że tamten jest zły. Ale teraz zaczynał to dostrzegać. Może jednak spróbuje dać im szansę? Niepewnie przysunął się i dotknął nosem wyciągniętej ręki człowieka.

\- Nie wierzę własnym oczom! - pisnął Śledzik.

\- Serio się tego nie spodziewałeś? Przecież to Czkawka, on zawsze daje radę - odparł Smark. - No, prawie zawsze.

\- Dziękuję - jeździec popatrzył na smoka, powoli wstał i wyprowadził go z klatki, po czym postawił przed nim wiadro ze świecącymi algami. - Pozostaje jeszcze problem świecenia.

\- Dlatego musimy zaatakować w dzień - powiedział Dagur.

\- Przecież od razu nas wypatrzą - zaprotestowała jego siostra.

\- Nie, jeśli będzie mgła.

\- Przecież we mgle też widać światło!

\- To gadaj z Marazmorem, żeby dał się pomalować czy coś.

\- W sumie to mogliśmy pomyśleć o Szybkim Szpicu - rzucił Mieczyk. - Łatwiej go wytresować, nie świeci, a też paraliżuje.

\- Teraz nam to mówisz?! - wrzasnął Berserk.

\- Spokój, kłótnia nic nam nie da - upomniał Czkawka, głaszcząc Marazmora i Szczerbatka, który zazdrośnie przytulił się z drugiej strony. - Pomysł z malowaniem nie jest głupi. Śledzik, przynieś trochę farb.

\- Człowieku, skąd ja ci wezmę farby? - zdziwił się zapytany.

\- O matko… - Astrid wskoczyła na grzbiet Wichury i po chwili przyleciała z dzbanuszkiem farby.

\- Skąd ty to wytrzasnęłaś? - chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Od Czkawki - odparła. - Nie wiedziałeś, że ma w domku farby?

\- Nie… Powinienem był spytać, akurat mój zapas się skończył - Ingerman postukał się w czoło karcąco. Dziewczyna podała przywódcy farbę i uderzyła go w ramię.

\- To za to, że mnie nastraszyłeś - mruknęła.

\- Nigdy ci się nie znudzi? - westchnął.

\- Nigdy.

\- A gdzie “za całą resztę”?

\- Później.

\- O nie, kochana - chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, całując mocno.

\- To za całą resztę - szepnęła, oddając pocałunek. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zreflektowali się, gdzie są.

\- Jakoś strasznie dziwny to widok - stwierdziła Szpadka.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrała jego, nie mnie - Sączysmark skrzyżował ręce. Astrid oderwała się od ukochanego z widocznym rumieńcem na twarzy. Odkąd wydało się, że są razem, zdarzało się to nagminnie. Czkawka jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył farbę i zaczął malować smoka. Rzeczywiście, pomysł nie był najgłupszy, nawet cienka warstwa przytłumiała światło, odpowiednio gruba pozwalała całkowicie je zakryć. Co znaczyło, że czekał ich pracowity dzień.

Wieczorem wszystko było przygotowane. Marazmor zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokami jeźdźców i czuł się coraz pewniej w towarzystwie ludzi. Zrozumiał, że nie wszyscy są źli i niebezpieczni.

Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Dagura, zadbali o to, by być niewidzialnymi, co oznaczało przyciemnienie farbą także jasnych brzuchów smoków. Nie były tym zachwycone, ale jak mus to mus. Potrzebowali całkowitego zaskoczenia, a wiadomo, że z powietrza niełatwo się podkraść. Lecieli w kompletnej ciszy, panował absolutny zakaz rozmów i wygłupów, atmosfera była napięta. Smark miał bezwzględny szlaban na podpalanie Hakokła wcześniej niż przed atakiem, to samo bliźniaki, ich Jot i Wym również mieli nie strzelać. Nie było to łatwe, bo smoki były tak samo niespokojne jak ich jeźdźcy, a niespokojne smoki to dużo hałasu.

Podkradli się na tyle, na ile mogli. Szpicruta z Wichurą zestrzeliwały wartowników, zanim ci zdołali podnieść alarm. Mniej rozgarnięci i spostrzegawczy należeli się Smarkowi, Śledzikowi i bliźniakom. Oni również mieli robić za przynętę, podczas gdy reszta szukała Viggo i Rykera. Jak można się było spodziewać, siedział w swoim namiocie i niczego nie podejrzewał. Przynajmniej dopóki przed wejściem nie wylądował wściekły Zbiczatrzasł. Smoczyca narobiła trochę hałasu, który teraz nie miał już znaczenia. Element zaskoczenia został zastosowany.

Dagur i Heather czekali, gotowi na każdą okoliczność, niezależnie od planu Viggo. Albo tak im się zdawało, bo kiedy Łowca pojawił się na zewnątrz, dziewczyna dostała ataku paniki.

\- Spokojnie - syknął Berserk, ściskając dłoń siostry. - Nawet cię nie dotknie - wysunął się lekko naprzód, zasłaniając ją sobą.

\- Widzę, że wróciłaś po więcej - szyderczy, pewny siebie uśmieszek łotra przyprawił ją o mdłości.

\- Wróciłam po zemstę - odparła, ściskając topór i starannie ukrywając strach.

\- Doprawdy? I sądzisz, że byle atak mnie zaskoczy? Przewidziałem to - strzelił palcami i zza namiotu wyłonił się jego brat, prowadząc tylną straż. Czyli w tym wypadku Astrid. - Wiedziałem, że wrócisz i czekałem tu na ciebie. Wiem, że druga połowa waszej gromadki odciąga moich strażników, pozostaje tylko pytanie… gdzie Czkawka?

\- To się zaraz okaże - Ryker rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, a w jego oczach błysnęło okrucieństwo. Wyciągnął miecz i przyłożył go do szyi dziewczyny. - Szkoda, że jesteś taka - chwycił ją za włosy. - Nawet mi się podobasz.

\- Trzymaj łapy przy sobie - warknął Dagur.

\- Jak nie twoja, to siedź cicho - odparł. - Ma szczęście, że więcej warta jest żywa.

\- Może i nie moja, ale mojego brata - syknął rudy. - A rodzina to rodzina.

\- Dlatego wolisz być ze swoją małą siostrzyczką, a nie z nami? Cóż, nic tu po nas. Oddalimy się, a wy nie spróbujecie nas powstrzymać. W przeciwnym razie wasza przyjaciółka… wiecie - oświadczył Viggo.

\- Czyżby? - Czkawka wyszedł z ukrycia, wprawiając przyjaciół w osłupienie. Nie taki był plan. - Mam lepszy pomysł. Władujesz się prosto w naszą pułapkę, a Astrid i tak mi wybaczy.

\- Co ty kombinujesz? - syknęła wojowniczka.

\- Teraz! - krzyknął przywódca, a niewidoczny Marazmor splunął na całą trójkę, paraliżując obu Łowców i dziewczynę. Czkawka sprawnie uwolnił ukochaną i wsadził ją na Szczerbatka. - Są wasi - rzucił i odleciał na umówione miejsce zbiórki.

\- Co się stało? - spytał zaskoczony Śledzik, widząc przywódcę obejmującego sparaliżowaną Astrid i Wichurę niesioną przez Szczerbatka i Marazmora.

\- Trochę nas przechytrzyli. Ryker ją znalazł i próbował użyć jako żywej tarczy - odparł chłopak, tuląc do siebie ukochaną. - Nie powinienem jej narażać, ale nie miałem wyboru - zsiadł z grzbietu Szczerbatka i położył wojowniczkę na ziemi, opierając o głaz. - Świetnie się spisałeś - podrapał Marazmora po szyi. - A jak u was? - spojrzał na przyjaciół.

\- Wszystko zgodnie z planem, szefie - odpowiedział Mieczyk.

\- Zwiewali w popłochu jak dzieci, no mówię ci, przednia zabawa - dodała Szpadka.

\- E, lepsi byli ci, co się stawiali. Przynajmniej można było się zabawić - zauważył jej brat.

\- Ale chyba nikomu nie zrobiliście krzywdy? - Czkawka zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

\- Trwale raczej nie, ale poobijaliśmy na pewno - powiedział Smark.

\- Co za różnica, i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi - bliźniaczka machnęła ręką.

\- Mnie obchodzi. Ci ludzie wykonywali tylko rozkazy, nie byli niczemu winni - przywódca nie był zadowolony.

\- Spoko, Czkawek, nic im nie będzie - zapewnił Mieczyk. - Chyba…

\- No ja myślę, inaczej marny wasz los - zagroził, jednak jego nastrój zmienił się w mgnieniu oka, gdy Astrid się poruszyła. - W porządku? - spytał z troską.

\- Bywało gorzej - mruknęła, gdy paraliż minął całkowicie. - Gdzie Heather?

\- Nie wrócili jeszcze.

Po długim, pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli mieć dość, a Astrid z Czkawką powoli wychodzili z siebie z nerwów, rodzeństwo zjawiło się.

\- Prezencik, braciszku - Dagur rzucił Czkawce Smocze Oko. Zaskoczony przywódca omal go nie upuścił.

\- Co… co im zrobiliście? - spytał niepewnie Sączysmark. Miny jeźdźców wyrażały, że pomimo ciekawości, bali się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- To co musieliśmy - odparł rudy. - Już nigdy nic nie zrobią ani smokom, ani ludziom.

Heather milczała, wpatrując się w szkarłat pokrywający ostrze jej topora. Astrid podeszła do przyjaciółki.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - położyła dłoń na ramieniu kruczowłosej.

\- Świetnie - odparła, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i dosiadając swojej smoczycy. - Lećmy już.

Na Koniec Świata wrócili w milczeniu. Świtało,kiedy tam dotarli, a nieprzespana noc wszystkim dawała się we znaki. Jeźdźcy musieli jednak najpierw wykąpać swoje smoki i zmyć z nich farbę, zanim będą mogli odpocząć. W przeciwnym razie groziło im sprzątanie calutkiej bazy.

\- Zaczekaj - Heather zatrzymała brata, który zamierzał odejść, jako że nie miał smoka do wyczyszczenia, a z chwilą śmierci Łowców, ich sojusz wygasł.

\- Na co? Nie mam tu już nic do roboty - odparł.

\- Dziękuję. Za wszystko. Bez ciebie nie dałabym rady - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie ma za co - wzruszył ramionami.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna po prostu go przytuliła. To był chyba ich pierwszy szczery uścisk, taki ciepły i rodzinny, nie wymuszony.

\- Dziękuję, bracie - powtórzyła. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę czuła, że Dagur jest jej bratem. I zaczynała go kochać jak Czkawkę.

\- Daj spokój, każdy by to zrobił. W końcu rodzina to rodzina - odwzajemnił uścisk, zerkając na Haddocka, który tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok.

\- Wiesz… możesz tu zostać z nami. Nie musisz odchodzić - odezwał się przywódca. Nikt nie zaprotestował.


End file.
